Unterricht , Verwechslungen und interessante Folge
by Mistress of Disaster
Summary: Just how the title say it is also a bit DracoHarry
1. Unterricht und Verwechslungen

Unterricht , Verwechslungen und interessante Folgen  
  
Autor : Mistress of Disaster Disclaimer : Nix meins(leider * sniff *) Pairing: Snape/Lupin , Draco/Harry Warnings : OOC !!!(sehr wahrscheinlich)  
Lemon (wahrscheinlich)  
Humor (hoffentlich) Rating: R bis NC-17 Mehr kann ich noch nicht sagen wahrscheinlich schreibt sich die Story eh wieder ganz alleine !  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Neville stand zitternd vor seinen Mitschülern , die allesamt sehr große Augen machten, genau wie ihr Lehrer! Remus Lupin! Er hatte seinen Schülern einen Irrwicht mitgebracht um seinen Unterricht anschaulicher zu Gestalten , als er dann Neville nach vorne ans Pult geholt hatte, hatte sich das "Tierchen" auch schon verwandelt ! In Severus Snape!? Na gut Lupin verstand dass der Mann einigen seiner Schüler doch etwas suspekt vorkommen musste aber das Nevilles größte Angst in diesem Alter noch ein Lehrer war ! Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern und trat dann zu dem zitternden Jungen  
  
" Mister Longbottom sie wissen doch noch was wir besprochen hatten . Nun stellen sie sich Snape in einer Art vor die wahnsinnig lächerlich ist!" forderte er den Jungen auf.  
  
Er hoffte sehr stark das sich das Bild jetzt doch bitte drastisch verändern würde da er jetzt schon Probleme hatte seine Gedanken , Gefühle und vor allem körperlichen Reaktionen auf Snapes Bild , zurückzuhalten. Das Bild veränderte sich wirklich drastisch! Aber keineswegs so wie sich Lupin das gewünscht hatte! Auf einmal stand "Snape" in geblümten rosa Boxershorts vor ihnen ! Dieser Fakt war natürlich nicht nur für die Schüler amüsant sondern eigentlich auch für Lupin . Eigentlich! Wenn die Tatsache dass Snape nur ! in Shorts vor ihnen stand Lupins Freudengefühle nicht in eine andere Richtung gelenkt hätte!  
  
" So das reicht jetzt Mister Longbottom sie dürfen sich setzen gut gemacht ! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!"  
  
Damit packte er den Irrwicht eilig weg in eine Schublade und knallte sie geräuschvoll zu. Er hatte sich bereits zum gehen gewandt als ihm einfiel dass seine Schüler vielleicht gerne eine Erklärung gehabt hätten warum er denn schon Zehn Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn die Klasse verlies! Er drehte sich noch einmal um und meinte mit einem gequälten Lächeln  
  
" Ich muss noch sehr wichtige Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek anstellen ! Ich bitte sie daher in ihren Büchern die Seiten 105 bis 124 zu lesen bis die Stunde zu Ende ist!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten fiel die Tür ins Schloss und zurück blieb eine sehr verwirrte Klasse ! Lupin derzeit war eiligen Schrittes unterwegs zur Herren Toilette der Lehrer!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Verdammt noch mal können sie denn nicht aufpassen !?" donnerte Snape dem verängstigten Hufflepuff Schüler entgegen, der gerade seinen kompletten Kesselinhalt über Snapes Hose und Robe verschüttet hatte , bei dem es sich leider um einen Trank handelte den man nicht mit einem Spruch verschwinden lassen konnte! ( Was für ein Zufall aber auch *G*)  
  
" Ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen ! Gehen sie mir aus den Augen !Alle und zwar SOFORT!"  
  
Die Klasse stürmte wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus den Kerkern und Snape begutachtete seine Kleidung! Die müsste er wohl reinigen! Also stand er so gut gelaunt wie immer auf und machte sich nun seinerseits auf den Weg aus den Kerkern ! Zur Lehrertoilette!  
  
RUMMS!!! Lupin war in eine der Kabinen gelaufen und hatte die Tür zugeknallt! Etwas vorsichtiger drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss um und lehnte sich dann schwer atmend gegen die Wand.  
  
` Warum muss das jedes Mal passieren wenn ich Severus sehe oder an ihn denke oder ihn reden höre....`  
  
Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu der Person an die er jetzt eigentlich gar nicht denken wollte und die Enge in seiner Hose wurde größer! Er stieß einen Seufzer aus und kapitulierte gedanklich vor seinem Körper! Er lehnte sich noch etwas mehr gegen die Wand hinter ihm und fuhr dann langsam unter den Bund seiner Hose. Als er an seiner Erregung ankam stöhnte er leise auf und suchte mit seiner freien Hand vergeblich Halt and der Wand. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und sein Stöhnen lauter. Er war so in diesen Rausch vertieft dass er gar nicht mitbekam das eine zweite Person den Raum betrat!  
  
Snape stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel und begutachtete mürrisch die Flecken auf seiner Kleidung ! Langsam streifte er die Robe ab und zog seine Hose aus . Er legte gerade beides auf die Ablage vor sich als er ein leises Stöhnen aus einer der hinteren Kabinen hörte. Er ging langsam darauf zu.  
  
Lupin saß nun am Boden er hatte sich nicht mehr halten können als seine Knie weich wurden. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und presste seine erhitzte Wange gegen den kühlen Stein. Nach einer letzten Bewegung kam er und stieß in einem unterdrückten Keuchen ein `Severus` hervor!  
  
Snape hörte ein Keuchen aus der Kabine dass sich sehr nach seinem Namen anhörte und nach Lupins Stimme! Ging es dem Werwolf nicht gut? Snape klopfte und hörte wie Lupin drinnen scharf die Luft einsog.  
  
" Lupin? Ich bin es Snape ! Ist alles in Ordnung bei ihnen?"  
  
Remus stand unter Schock! Snape war hier?  
  
Wie lange schon?  
  
Was hatte er alles gehört?  
  
Warum zum Teufel machte er sich Sorgen um ihn?!!?  
  
Snapes Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken  
  
" Lupin wenn sie mir nicht gleich antworten komm ich rein!"  
  
Er klang wirklich besorgt!  
  
" Nein , nein Severus es ist alles in Ordnung!"meinte er schnell um den Anderen davon abzuhalten in die Kabine zu kommen und ihn in diesem Zustand zu sehen!  
  
Er säuberte schnell seine Hände und seine Kleidung und stand dann auf. Mit noch immer zitternden Fingern Öffnete er die Tür und....bekam noch einen Schock! Vor ihm stand Severus Snape! Was ja nicht so sonderlich schlimm gewesen wäre , aber er trug schon wieder nur Boxershorts ! Diese waren zwar dieses Mal schwarz und saßen auch wesentlich Figurbetonter wie Lupin feststellen musste, aber......nein nein nein! Das war einfach zu viel! Er merkte wie sein Blut wieder in die unteren Gegenden seines Körpers schoss.  
  
" Oh nein nicht schon wieder ! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" stöhnte Lupin auf, dann rannte er an Snape vorbei in seine Räume!  
  
Snape sah Lupin verwundert hinterher. Was war denn das nun schon wieder gewesen? Und wie hatte Lupin eben ausgesehen als er aus der Kabine herausgekommen war? Die Wangen gerötet die Augen glasig und schwer atmend!? Und seinen Namen hatte er doch ge.....naja was eigentlich ? Auf jeden Fall eindeutig bevor er bemerkt hatte dass Severus im Raum war! Diese ganze Sache war verwirrend für Snape und so beschloss er am Abend noch einmal zu Lupin zu gehen und diese Dinge zu klären!  
  
Er ging zurück zu den Waschbecken und begann seine Kleidung zu reinigen!  
  
Lupin indessen hatte sich für den Rest des Tages krank gemeldet und hatte auch nicht vor , vor dem Abendessen wieder aus seinem Zimmer geschweige denn aus seinem Bett zu kommen! (A/N * grins *)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lupin saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich vergebens auf das Buch das vor ihm lag zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Er sah erschrocken auf und murmelte dann ein leises herein. Diese ging auf und Harry kam herein. Er lächelte Remus besorgt an.  
  
" Remus darf ich fragen was heute im Unterricht los war?"  
  
Remus rieb sich die Stirn und versuchte seine Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Er sah Harry entschuldigend an.  
  
" Tut mir leid Harry aber ich denke das ist eine Sache die ich selber regeln muss und ich möchte dich nicht mit unwichtigen Dingen belasten!"  
  
Harry sah ihn zwar zweifelnd an meinte dann aber " Ich denke zwar nach deinem Verhalten ist es doch ziemlich wichtig für dich aber wenn du nicht darüber reden möchtest ist das auch in Ordnung!"  
  
"Gut wenn das geklärt ist können wir ja mit deinem Training beginnen!"  
  
Lupin ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte den Irrwicht aus einer Schublade heraus. Er lies den Irrwicht frei und sah Harry dann auffordern an  
  
" Denk an ein sehr schönes Erlebnis . Am besten eines das noch nicht all zu lang zurückliegt an das du dich noch gut erinnern kannst!"  
  
Harry musste grinsen . Ja er wusste da schon ein Ereignis der letzten Tage das ihm sehr gut in Erinnerung war, oder besser gesagt der letzten Nächte! Er schloss die Augen und dachte daran wie Draco ihn gegen die kalte Wand seines Privatzimmers geschubst und ihm einen brennenden Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt hatte. Harry musste sich sehr zusammennehmen um nicht laut aufzustöhnen und sich dann von Lupin peinliche fragen anhören zu müssen. Doch nun schaffte es der Irrwicht in Harrys Gedanken vorzudringen und plötzlich stand Draco Malfoy vor ihm . Lupin machte große Augen als er nicht wie erwartet einen Dementor vor sich hatte sondern den blonden Slytherin . Er war nun jedoch neugierig geworden und sah sich statt einzugreifen die Szene in aller Seelenruhe an . Warum hatte Harry Angst vor einem Mitschüler?  
  
Harry starrte Draco entsetzt an . Nein das durfte nicht wahr sein ! Das einzige was ihm im Zusammenhang mit Draco Angst machte war...  
  
" Was schaust du denn so Harry?"  
  
Dracos Stimme klang eigentlich wie immer sanft und lieb wenn sie alleine waren, aber Harry hörte die unterschwellige Boshaftigkeit sehr deutlich heraus .  
  
"Schau nicht so Potter! Was willst du? Willst du dich etwa wegen letzter Nacht beschweren ? War ich dem sensiblen Jüngelchen zu grob? Weißt du was Harry ich hab dich satt! Du warst ja ein ganz netter Zeitvertreib für mich aber du wirst mir zu anhänglich! Also verschwinde , ja? Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen du hängst mir zum Hals raus du weinerliches Muttersöhnchen! Ach uuups hab ich doch glatt vergessen du hast ja keine Mutter mehr !"  
  
Das Bild von Draco grinste ihn boshaft an . In Harry verkrampfte sich alles, das Zimmer begann sich zu drehen aber wie Harry feststellen musste war es diesmal nicht irgendeine Laune des Gebäudes sondern sein Kopf der alles dazu brachte sich um ihn zu drehen! Er hielt sich wie unter Schmerzen seine Brust an der Stelle wo sein Herz lag. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er versuchte sich noch an der Wand hinter sich abzustützen doch diese hielt sich anscheinend heute für besonders witzig und gab nach, so dass er auf den Boden fiel und regungslos liegen blieb !  
  
Lupin der immer noch nicht wirklich verstand was sich da eben abgespielt hatte erwachte aus seiner Starre, hastete sofort zu Harry und kniete sich neben ihn . Er fühlte den Puls und atmete erleichtert auf las er merkte dass der Junge nur schlief. Er musste furchtbar erschöpft sein also trug er Harry zu seinem Bett zog ihn bis auf die Shorts aus und deckte ihn zu. Er fühlte Harrys Stirn und stellte besorgt fest das der Junge Fieber zu haben schien .  
  
Lupin hatte noch einige Zeit an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und ab und zu ein Auge auf Harry gehabt der in einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf verfallen war. Er fühlte sich schuldig das er dem Jungen nicht geholfen hatte , deshalb wollte er erst noch warten bis es ihm besser ging bis er ihn zur Krankenstation brachte. Er hatte sich gerade seine Robe und das Hemd darunter ausgezogen als es leise an seiner Tür klopfte. Er machte eine Handbewegung und öffnete dem späten Besucher der sich als Snape herausstellte.  
  
Snape sah sich verwundert in Lupins Zimmer um und seine Augen weiteten sich im Schock als er dieses Bild zu deuten versuchte ! Ein schwer atmender Harry Potter in Lupins Bett , halbnackt , mit geröteten Wangen und ein ziemlich ausgepowerter Remus Lupin der auch halbnackt war. Snape sah Remus enttäuscht, verwirrt und zornig an  
  
"Ich verabscheue sie Lupin!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zurück in die Kellergewölbe wo seine Zimmer waren.  
  
Lupin starrte Snape hinterher . Was hatte er gemeint ? Dann folgte der junge Mann in Gedanken Snapes Blicken und er verstand ! Verdammt was dachte dieser Mann eigentlich von ihm ? Das musste er morgen klären ! Unbedingt!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry war mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen in Lupins Zimmer aufgewacht . Dieser hatte ihn dann mit Fragen über ihn und Draco gelöchert . Harry hatte ihm bereitwillig von seiner Beziehung zu dem blonden Slytherin erzählt . Lupin hatte ihn erst einfach nur verwirrt angesehen und dann hatte er ihm auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm viel Glück gewünscht. Danach hatte er noch einen Kommentar abgegeben von wegen er solle sich bis heute Abend vor Snape in Acht nehmen , was Harry zwar verwirrte ihm aber nicht weiter zu denken gab!  
  
Erste Stunde......  
  
Zaubertränke!!  
  
Harry freute sich schon! Natürlich nicht auf den Unterricht sondern auf ...na ja auf Draco! Harry wollte gerade die Hand nach dem Türgriff zum Unterrichtsraum ausstrecken als ihn jemand um die Ecke zog und ihn gegen die Steinwand presste . Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah in zwei wunderschöne stahlgraue Meere die ihm entgegenfunkelten ! Er lächelte seinen Partner an  
  
" Na hoppla das könnte man doch fast ein Dejà -vu nennen oder?" (Ein Fehler in der Matrix) meinte er als kleine Anspielung auf ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht.  
  
Draco grinste ihn an und drückte seine Lippen auf Harrys der dies mit einem wohligen Seufzer quittierte. Als er Dracos Zunge über seine Lippen fahren spürte öffnete er seinen Mund bereitwillig ein Stück und begann ein leidenschaftliches Spiel mit dem blonden Slytherin, der mittlerweile Harrys Hände mit einer Hand über dessen Kopf festhielt . Als Draco jedoch ein Knie zwischen Harrys Beinen platzierte und mit seiner freien Hand begann dessen Robe aufzuknöpfen , biss dieser ihm nicht mehr ganz so leicht auf die Zunge . Draco zuckte zurück und sah den Braunhaarigen vor sich verwirrt an , sah es dabei aber nicht ein seine Hände oder sein Knie auch nur einen Millimeter vom Fleck zu bewegen!  
  
"Was hast du Harry?" fragte er verwirrt  
  
"Was ich hab? Du willst doch nicht allen Ernstes hier und jetzt...na ja du weißt schon!" Harry wurde rot und er sah zur Seite .  
  
" Hmmm na ja Zeit hätten wir schon noch du bist immerhin eine ganze halbe Stunde zu früh dran! Aber du hast Recht ! Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für so etwas und um in einen unserer Räume zu kommen dauert es zu lang!" Harry atmete in gewisser Hinsicht erleichtert auf , doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut ! Der Blonde sah ihn schelmisch an.  
  
" Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder mit mir vor Draco?" fragte er ahnungsvoll  
  
"Wenn ich dich jetzt schon nicht ganz haben kann dann....." er sagte nichts mehr sondern machte nur eine verheißungsvolle Geste und zog Harry mit sich.  
  
Er zog ihn durch einige Gänge und hielt dann vor einer Wand an , nachdem er einige Worte gemurmelt hatte öffnete sich die Wand oder besser gesagt die Tür die sich in ihr versteckt hatte! Draco schob Harry hindurch nur um ihm dann einige Sekunden darauf zu folgen. Das hier war nicht mehr als eine winzige Kammer in der sie beide gerade so Platz fanden und außerdem war es wie Harry feststellen musste stockfinster. Draco drückte ihn wieder gegen die Wand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich doch noch bevor Harry den Kuss erwidern konnte wanderte Draco mit seinen Lippen weiter an Harrys Hals hinab und biss leicht in die helle Haut hinein, während er seine Hände zu Harrys Hintern wandern ließ und ihn näher zu sich zog. Plötzlich ließ Draco von seinem Hals ab und ging in die Knie. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe Harry erst seine Robe auszuziehen sondern schob diese nur hoch und machte sich gleich daran Harrys Hose zu öffnen . Dieser keuchte auf als er merkte was Malfoy da tat und sah zu seinem Geliebten hinunter.  
  
"Draco du willst doch wohl nicht.....aaaahhhh!"  
  
Harry konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen da er durch Dracos Mund an seiner intimsten Stelle abgelenkt wurde! Nun stahl sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Gryffindors, das war die einzige Eigenschaft an seinem Liebsten bei der nicht wusste ob sie ihn nun stören sollte oder ob er sie großartig finden sollte ! Wenn Draco jemanden so liebte wie Harry dann hielt er es kaum zwei Tage ohne dessen körperliche Nähe aus! (A/N Nein er ist nicht ich betone nicht nymphomanisch veranlagt!) Jedoch kam Harry in dieser Frage wie schon so oft zu keiner Antwort da Draco sich nun entschlossen hatte zu seinen Lippen auch noch seine Zunge zu benutzen um ihn zu verwöhnen!  
  
Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge den Schaft hinauf bis zur Spitze schloss dann seine Lippen um Harrys Erregung und fuhr mit leichtem Druck wieder nach unten . Dafür wurde er mit einem lauten Stöhnen seines Geliebten belohnt und er spürte wie sich Harrys Finger in seine Schultern bohrten ! Und dann erst dieser Geschmack! Er wurde jedes Mal fast wahnsinnig wenn er ihn schmeckte ,aber auch wenn er ihn roch fühlte oder nur sah! Harry machte ihn wahnsinnig! Unbewusst verstärkte er seinen Druck auf Harrys Männlichkeit und wurde schneller! Als er merkte wie das Stöhnen des Gryffindors lauter , sein Atem immer schneller und flacher und seine Knie immer weicher wurden stoppte er seine Bewegungen und begann statt dessen heftig zu saugen . Das war endgültig zu viel für Harry ! Seine Beine gaben nun einfach nach und er rutsche an der Wand nach unten auf den Boden . Draco folgte ihm sofort doch bevor er da weiter machte wo er aufgehört hatte zog Harry ihn zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
  
"Draco du hast die bescheuerdsten Ideen und du machst mich noch halb wahnsinnig ....aber ich liebe dich!"  
  
Draco lächelte den schwer atmenden Jungen noch einmal an bevor er sich wieder anderen Körperbereichen seines Geliebten zuwand . Harry drehte stöhnend den Kopf auf die Seite und presste sein erhitztes Gesicht gegen den kalten Stein nur um im nächsten Moment den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen und laut aufzuschreien.  
  
"Oh Gott...Draco ich i..ich aaahhh..hhhaa..aaahhh ...DRACO!"  
  
Draco schluckte schnell die warme Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund herunter und küsste dann noch eine Zeitlang Harrys Bauch und die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel bis ihn Harry zu sich hochzog und ihn hungrig küsste . Als sich ihre Zungen dann wieder voneinander lösten keuchte Harry noch immer heftig.  
  
"Draco wenn du so weitermachst dann komm ich gleich noch mal!" meinte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen  
  
"Na und wen störts ?" erwiderte der Blonde darauf mit einem sadistischen Grinsen.  
  
"Mich! Ich will nicht schon zur ersten Stunde total am Ende sein verstehst du?"  
  
"Na gut ! Ist ein Argument! Aber eins garantier ich dir heute Abend bist du dran!"  
  
Damit erhob er sich von Harry und ließ diesen aufstehen und seine Kleidung wieder richten! Danach drückte er ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Unterrichtszimmer!  
  
Unterwegs fragte er Harry noch " Wo warst du eigentlich heute Nacht?"  
  
"Bei Re....ähhh Professor Lupin er wollte mir zeigen wie man einen Patronus erschafft!"  
  
"Aha..!" war Malfoys einziger Kommentar dazu!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sie saßen alle schon in der Klasse und Harry und Malfoy hatten es irgendwie geschafft zusammenzuarbeiten und es trotzdem so aussehen zu lassen dass sie darüber sehr bestürzt wären! Snape kam schwungvoll herein und als sein Blick Harry streifte wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck noch finsterer als sonst!(A/N Ja das geht) Sie begannen den Unterricht normal doch Snape schikanierte Harry währenddessen noch schlimmer als sonst!(A/N Ja das geht auch) Als Harry nun wieder einen Fehler machte meinte Snape laut und deutlich für die ganze Klasse zu verstehen  
  
"Es muss wohl eine sehr anstrengende Nacht mit Lupin gewesen sein Mr. Potter dass sie jetzt noch so zerstreut sind!"  
  
Draco sah Harry entsetzt an ! Dieser wurde rot aber aus dem Grund, dass er dachte Snape hätte den Vorfall mit dem Irrwicht mitbekommen! Snape und Draco jedoch verstanden diese Reaktion vollkommen anders und während Snape sich nur in seiner Annahme bestätigt sah stand Draco auf und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an. Harry sah mit Schrecken das sein Liebster Tränen in den Augen hatte!  
  
"So Lupin wollte dir also zeigen wie man einen Patronus erschafft ja? Du dreckiger Lügner!"  
  
BATSCH  
  
Malfoy hatte Harry eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Tränen liefen ihm nun über die Wangen er sah Harry noch einmal an und flüsterte  
  
"Und ich dachte du liebst mich!?"  
  
Dann lief er hinaus ! Harry sah ihm vollkommen verwirrt hinterher während er sich seine schmerzende Wange rieb .  
  
"Draco.....?"  
  
Als er realisierte was da gerade geschehen war drehte er sich zornig zu Snape um und schrie ihn an. Es war ihm dabei egal dass es sich hier um Snape handelte oder dass die ganze Klasse ihm zuhörte ! Ihm war jetzt zwar so einiges klar geworden aber er war im Moment einfach nur sauer!  
  
" Sagen sie mal sind sie eigentlich noch ganz dicht?! Wissen sie was sie da gerade angerichtet haben ?! Verdammt noch mal mir ist es vollkommen egal dass sie mich hassen wie die Pest und mich schikanieren wo es nur geht aber meine Beziehung zu Draco zu zerstören für so niederträchtig und hinterhältig hätte ich nicht einmal sie gehalten! Und verdammt wenn sie Probleme mit Remus haben sollten dann lassen sie das gefälligst nicht an mir aus!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten rannte Harry hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu . Er musste jetzt Draco finden! Snape stand vor einer vollkommen verwirrten Klasse . Er hatte auf einmal höllische Kopfschmerzen und so schickte er die Schüler raus. Er musste jetzt dringend mit Lupin reden!  
  
Draco rannte und rannte ohne darauf zu achten wohin er eigentlich lief. Er wollte einfach nur weg! Weg von Harry , weg von dessen Lügen , weg von diesen Schmerzen die sein Herz sich zusammenziehen ließen! Plötzlich war da etwas am Boden und mit einem leisen Schrei fiel Draco nach vorne. Er versuchte sein Gesicht noch mit seinen Händen zu schützen und schnitt sich dabei die Handflächen auf. Das Blut lief über seine Hände und Handgelenke. Er bemerkte den metallischen Geruch der in der Luft lag und schloss angeekelt die Augen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er wie sich etwas Kaltes um seinen Hals schloss und stetig zuzog. Draco versuchte vergeblich die Schlinge von sich zu lösen, doch diese zog sich immer enger . Er bekam langsam Probleme zu atmen und dann bemerkte er noch wie sich etwas wie eine Nadel in seinen Oberarm bohrte, danach merkte er nur noch wie seine Glieder schwer wurden und er die Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte. Er versank in einer schwarzen Hölle aus Angst und Schmerz!  
  
Harry hatte schon in Dracos Zimmer nachgesehen ihn aber nicht gefunden . Er wusste nicht wo er seinen Geliebten noch suchen sollte , da Draco sein Zimmer sonst fast nie verließ. Da fiel ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers ein! Er holte sie aus seiner Tasche und sah nach wo sich Draco befand. Er war im verbotenen Wald und sein Punkt schien zu verblassen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht ! Harry wand sofort den Teleportationszauber, den er erst kürzlich gelernt hatte, an und stand dann gleich vor Draco. Geschockt sah er wie Draco bewusstlos in den Fangarmen einer Fleisch fressenden Pflanze lag die gerade im Begriff war ihn zu verschlingen!  
  
"Draco!!!"  
  
Harry stürzte sofort zu dem blonden Jungen und versuchte ihn aus dem Griff der Pflanze zu befreien , als ihm dies jedoch nicht gelang zückte er seinen Zauberstab und rief  
  
"Accido!"  
  
Die pflanze löste sich in Staub auf und Draco lag bewegungslos am Boden. Harry kniete sich zu ihm und fühlte seinen Puls . Erleichtert stellte er fest dass dieser zwar schwach war aber trotzdem vorhanden. Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme in Dracos Kniekehlen und Nacken und hob ihn hoch!  
  
" Halt durch Draco ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel! Du darfst mir hier nicht wegsterben! Du kannst mich jetzt nicht alleine lassen , hörst du!? Ich brauche dich Draco , ich liebe dich!"  
  
Harry beeilte sich und teleportierte sie beide in den Krankenflügel. Dort wurde Malfoy sofort von einer entsetzten Poppy ins Bett verfrachtet. Harry setzte sich neben ihn und hielt seine Hand . Er drückte sie und hoffte insgeheim dass er eine Reaktion bekommen würde doch nichts passierte. Harry spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Brust und begann zu schluchzen. Er krallte seine Hände ins Laken und kniff seine Augen zusammen aber die Tränen wollten einfach nicht aufhören!  
  
"Bleib bei mir Draco! Du darfst nicht sterben , du bist doch alles was ich habe!"  
  
Harrys Stimme brach unter lautem Schluchzen.  
  
Die Tür flog auf und Snape kam herein . Remus blickte erstaunt auf und sah mit Verwunderung , dass Snape nicht nur wütend zu sein schien sondern eigenartiger Weise auch peinlich berührt und er verstand nicht warum. Als er jedoch hörte was dieser als nächstes sagte verstand er  
  
"Was war nein was ist zwischen Potter und di...ihnen?"  
  
Remus sah ihn verständnislos an  
  
"Was soll zwischen uns sein? Er ist mein Schüler und ein guter Freund von mir und Sirius!"  
  
"Lupin verarschen sie mich nicht! Ich bin weder blind noch blöd! Ich weiß doch was ich gestern hier gesehen habe !"  
  
Lupin musste lächeln. War das etwa Eifersucht die er da aus Severus Stimme hörte ? Mal sehen! Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und setzte ein süffisantes Lächeln auf.  
  
"Und wenn es so wäre wie sie vermuten? Was ginge es sie an Severus? Das ist allein meine Sache. Oder gibt es einen Grund für ihre Aufregung?"  
  
Snape sah ihn geschockt an und Lupin meinte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf dessen Wangen zu sehen.  
  
"Ich......"  
  
Die Tür flog wieder auf und Mdm Pomfrey kam aufgeregt herein.  
  
"Professor Lupin kommen sie schnell ! Mr. Potter hat Mr. Malfoy gerade aus dem verbotenen Wald gebracht , der Junge ist bewusstlos und wird immer schwächer! Wir wissen nicht was es ist!"  
  
Beide, Lupin und Snape sprangen auf und liefen sofort in Richtung Krankenflügel.  
  
Harry saß noch immer Dracos Hand haltend und zitternd neben dem Bett als die Tür aufflog und Remus zusammen mit Snape und Poppy hereinkam. Harry sah Remus aus von Tränen geröteten Augen an und stürzte dann zu ihm. Schluchzend warf er sich ihm in die Arme.  
  
"Remus ...bitte tu doch was .....er darf nicht sterben...hörst du? Er ist doch mein Ein und Alles!(A/N: Ich weiß das habe ich aus Bronze aber das schien hier so schön zu passen! *g*) Wenn ich Draco nicht mehr habe ........" er brach zusammen  
  
Remus zog Harry wieder hoch und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl,dann ging er und sah sich Draco genauer an. Er fragte Harry wie denn die Pflanze ausgesehen hätte und Harry beschrieb sie. Dann wusste Remus bescheid. Er wandte sich an Severus.  
  
"Severus du kennst diese Pflanze auch , sie hat zwar keinen Namen weil sie sehr selten ist aber es ist die gleiche die mich damals gestochen hat als ich ein Werwolf war! Du hattest doch das Gegengift ,oder?"  
  
Severus dachte kurz nach und nickte dann, er ging es sofort holen.  
  
Nachdem sie Draco das Mittel verabreicht hatten wurde seine Atmung bereits ruhiger. Remus legte Harry beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter .  
  
"Wir hatten Glück, wir haben ihm das Gegengift noch rechtzeitig verabreicht! Er wird bald wieder ganz in Ordnung sein das verspreche ich dir!"  
  
Harry sah ihn dankbar an , sagte aber nichts sondern setzte sich wieder zu Draco ans Bett.  
  
"Wir gehen dann wieder ! Ach und Harry?"  
  
Harry sah fragend zu Remus der sich in der Tür nocheinmal umgedreht hatte  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Er braucht Ruhe wenn er aufwacht also sieh zu dass er sich nicht aufregt und dass du ihn auch anderweitig nicht überforderst verstanden?"  
  
Harry wurde tiefrot  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"Hey hey ich war schließlich auch mal jung und kenne das Temperament das man in diesem Alter hat! Aber nun Gute Nacht!"  
  
So wandten sich Snape und Remus zum Gehen, sie hatten schließlich noch ihr eigenes klärendes Gespräch zu führen.  
  
"Ich lege mich dann schlafen Mr. Potter , wenn irgendetwas vorfallen sollte brauchen sie mich nur zu holen, in Ordnung?" Harry nickte dankbar und wandte dann wieder seinen Blick zu Draco. Wenn sein Liebster doch nur aufwachen würde ! Er wollte ihm doch alles erklären . Er wollte nicht dass Draco litt nur weil er dachte Harry hätte ihn betrogen und dabei stimmte das doch gar nicht! Mit einem müden Seufzen legte Harry seinen Kopf auf die Decke unter der Dracos regungsloser Körper lag und schloss die Augen. Kurze Zeit später war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete Draco die Augen und sah sich um . Er lag in einem Bett , in einem Raum den er wegen des gedämmten Lichtes nicht erkennen konnte, aber er spürte das etwas auf seinen Beinen lag und seine Hand festhielt . Er sah an sich herunter und erkannte einen zerzausten dunklen Haarschopf der ihm nun doch wieder sehr bekannt vorkam!  
  
Was war passiert ? Und warum saß , oder besser gesagt lag, Harry an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand als hätte er Angst ihn zu verlieren wenn er losließe? Dann traf ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Harry hatte ihn belogen und betrogen. Er war gerannt , einfach nur gerannt und dann war er gefallen . Plötzlich hatte ihm etwas die Luft zum Atmen genommen und er hatte einen Schmerz im Arm gefühlt dann war alles schwarz um ihn herum geworden. Wie war er hierher gekommen ? Hatte Harry ihn hergebracht? Warum ? Er war ihm doch scheinbar egal geworden.  
  
Traurig senkte Draco den Kopf und ließ ein leises Schluchzen hören während eine einsame Träne den Weg über seine Wange fand. Doch es folgten immer weitere und bald wurde Draco von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Durch diese Bewegungen wurde Harry wach.  
  
Er blickte zu dem blonden Jungen der sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte wie es schien, auf und was er sah ihn ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Draco weinte herzzerreissend wenn auch kaum hörbar. Ja, sein Engel hatte es in den letzten Jahren gelernt vor anderen zu verbergen wenn er traurig war. Aber vor ihm hatte er es bisher noch nie versteckt! War Dracos Vertrauen in ihn so zerstört? Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Langsam streckte Harry eine Hand nach Dracos Gesicht aus und wischte die Tränen weg.  
  
"Nicht! Nicht weinen mein Engel! Egal was es ist es wird Alles wieder gut, hörst du?"  
  
Draco sah auf und Harry konnte nun sehen wie verletzt Draco sein musste. Die Enttäuschung und der Schmerz die sich auf Dracos Zügen wieder spiegelten trieben nun Harry die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
"Draco bitte...sieh mich nicht so an....Ich habe nichts getan...hörst du ...ich habe dich nicht betrogen....du musst mir glauben...ich flehe dich an!"  
  
Harry ging vor dem Bett in die Knie und sah Draco aus von Tränen erfüllten Augen flehend an.  
  
`Na gut wenn er die ganze Zeit über hier an meinem Bett war ....er sieht ziemlich fertig aus wie lange mag er wohl hier schon sitzen? .....Seine Augen waren vorhin auch schon so rot...hat er etwa geweint ...etwa um mich? Aber warum....bin ich ihm vielleicht doch noch etwas wert?`  
  
"Harry......."  
  
Harry sah ihn an  
  
"....ich weiß nicht ob ich dir glauben kann. Erzähl mir........was war in der Nacht in der du bei Professor Lupin warst?"  
  
Harry schluckte hart  
  
" In Ordnung wenn du mir dann glaubst!"  
  
Harry erzählte Draco wie er zu Remus gegangen war, wie er dem Irrwicht gegenüberstand und wie dieser sich in Draco verwandelt hatte, dann brach er wieder in Tränen aus hörte jedoch nicht auf zu erzählen......  
  
".........und dann hast du gesagt........du..du hättest mich satt....ich würde dir auf die Nerven fallen.....und dass....dass ich nur ...nur dein Spielzeug gewesen wäre...Draco ich hatte solche Angst! Obwohl ich wusste dass das nicht du warst dachte ich mein Herz würde zerspringen vor Schmerzen bei der Vorstellung dass das zwischen uns nichts als eine Lüge gewesen sein könnte.......es zog mir das Herz zusammen...und dann bin ich umgekippt! Remus hat mich dann in sein Bett gelegt und mir , weil ich Fieber hatte meine Sachen ausgezogen...bevor du jetzt protestierst meine Shorts hatte ich noch an.....er hat dann die ganze Nacht lang wach gesessen und auf mich geachtet , verständlich dass er ziemlich fertig ausgesehen haben muss , und dann ist Snape reingeplatzt und hat die Szene anscheinend vollkommen misinterpretiert! Glaubst du mir jetzt .....ich hab dich nicht betrogen....ich liebe dich und ich will dich niemals verlieren.........ich dachte ich würde sterben als du nicht mehr aufgewacht bist.....ich hatte solche Angst du würdest mich alleine lassen...tu so was nie wieder hörst du ....und wenn dann bring mich vorher um damit ich nie mehr solche Angst um dich haben muss!"  
  
Er brach weinend auf dem Laken zusammen als er Dracos Hand durch seine Haare fahren spürte. Er blickte auf und sah dass dieser ihn sanft anlächelte.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid Harry. Ich hätte dir mehr vertrauen müssen....bitte weine nicht mehr..ich liebe dich und ich würde dich nie anlügen..das schwöre ich dir....ich werde dich nie alleine lassen versprochen!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog er Harry zu sich hoch aufs Bett und küsste ihm leicht die Tränen weg. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der weichen Lippen auf seinem Gesicht. Als diese seinen Mund erreichten stöhnte er leise auf ohne es zu wollen. Er spürte wie sich Dracos Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.  
  
Als Draco ein zustimmendes Stöhnen von Harry vernahm als sich ihre Lippen trafen musste er lächeln. Er ließ seine Zunge in Harrys Mund wandern und begann einen sinnlichen Kampf . Er zog Harry nun ganz zu sich aufs Bett und dann über sich . In dieser Position lagen sie da und sahen sich lange in die Augen.  
  
" Ich liebe dich mein Engel!" meinte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Ich dich auch Darling !" kam es von Draco als Antwort geflüstert.  
  
Chapter 6 ( Klärende Gespräche *giggle*)  
  
Sie waren zurück in Lupins Büro und Lupin schloss gerade die Tür hinter sich . Er bat Severus doch bitte Platz zu nehmen und dieser kam dem Angebot nach. Als Lupin sich und seinem Gast noch ein Glas Cognac geholt hatte setzte er sich gegenüber seines Besuchers hin und reichte ihm sein Glas. Bevor Lupin etwas sagen konnte brach Snape die Stille zwischen ihnen.  
  
"Sagen sie mal Lupin was bitte meinten sie eben als sie zu Potter sagten sie wissen wie das in diesem Alter sei?"  
  
Remus sah ihn amüsiert an  
  
"Erstens Severus wenn du jetzt nicht bald dieses alberne siezen sein lässt rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir und Zweitens dachte ich eigentlich das hätte sich damals in unserer Schulzeit sogar bis zu euch Slytherins herumgesprochen?!"  
  
Severus sah ihn fragend an  
  
" Nein , was?"  
  
" Nun ja wie gesagt ich war auch mal jung und damals war es zumindest in Gryffindor , Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw bekannt , dass ich mit jedem Gryffindor zwischen dem dritten und dem siebten Jahr , der mir gefiel bereits im Bett gewesen war. Wundert mich sehr dass du das nicht mitbekommen hast ! War ne Zeit lang Hauptgesprächsthema beim Essen.!"  
  
Remus grinste als er Snapes verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
"Soll das....soll das etwa heißen sie sind ...ich meine du bist.."  
  
"Schwul? Könnte man so sagen ja ."  
  
Remus lehnte sich zurück und trank genüsslich einen Schluck von seinem Cognac.  
  
" Jetzt tu nicht so geschockt Severus ! Erstens wenn du das nicht von vornherein angenommen hättest wärst du doch nie bei dem was du hier gestern gesehen hast so ausgerastet , oder? Und Zweitens wie stehts bei dir ( Nein hier denkt jetzt bitte niemand um mehr als eine Ecke) ? Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen du hättest noch nie eine Nacht mit einem Mann verbracht oder nicht zumindest einen Gedanken daran verschwendet ? Das kauf ich dir nicht ab Sev."  
  
Severus sah ihn entrüstet an.  
  
"Nein das habe ich nicht ! Ich fühle mich grundsätzlich nur zu Frauen hingezogen!" beteuerte er hartnäckig.  
  
Diese Sturheit war Remus nur recht vor allem weil er wusste dass er Recht hatte und Snape rot geworden war! So würde es noch viel mehr Spaß machen ihn zu knacken! Remus stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu Snape.  
  
"Gut dann dürften dich meine Taten ja auch nicht im geringsten aus der Ruhe bringen!"  
  
flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, was Severus einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Remus fuhr mit seinen Händen von hinten um Snapes Brustkorb und bewegte seine Fingerspitzen in leicht kreisenden Bewegungen darauf , währen er begann Severus Nacken zu küssen und leicht daran zu saugen. Severus keuchte auf.  
  
"Lupin würden sie das bitte unterlassen!"  
  
Remus lies grinsend von Sevs Nacken ab und meinte blos  
  
"Wieso Severus? Ich sehe keinen Grund dazu es sei denn ich mache dich nervös!?"  
  
"Nein! Das tust du nicht aber ......"  
  
"Ich verstehe....immer dieser Stolz und diese furchtbare Selbstdisziplin....das habe ich zwar schon immer an dir bewundert Sev aber ...in diesem Fall sind diese Eigenschaften ziemlich lästig! Aber das lässt sich ja alles ändern!"  
  
"Nein ich......"  
  
Severus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte , Remus hatte ja Recht! Er machte ihn nervös und das sogar sehr!  
  
" Na dann wird es dich ja nicht stören mir zu folgen dann werden wir ja sehen ob ich Recht behalte oder nicht!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog er Snape auf die Beine und mit sich . Er öffnete eine Tür die in der Wand verborgen lag und sie kamen in einen großen stockfinsteren Raum. Snape konnte nicht das geringste sehen im Gegensatz zu Lupin der dank seiner Wolfseigenschaften ausgezeichnet im dunkeln sehen konnte. Er nahm Snape am Handgelenk und führte in durch das Zimmer. Vor einer Wand blieb er stehen und drückte Severus mit dem Rücken dagegen . Er streichelte ihm einmal behutsam über das Gesicht und meinte  
  
" Mach die Augen zu und vertrau mir ! Wenn es dir nicht gefällt werde ich sofort aufhören, versprochen!"  
  
Nachdem er das gesagt hatte führte Lupin Snapes Arme über dessen Kopf und fesselte sie mit einem großen Metallring . Dann ging er in die Knie und zog Snapes Beine auseinander und kettete seine Füße auch noch einzeln an die Wand, so dass dieser völlig hilflos war. Snape hatte mittlerweile die Augen aufgerissen und sah Lupin so weit es in der Dunkelheit ging geschockt an! Doch dieser küsste nur beruhigend seinen Hals und murmelte  
  
"Keine Angst ich sagte doch ich höre sofort auf wenn es dir nicht gefällt ! Ich werde dir nicht wehtun Sev! Und versuch nicht die Ketten zu sprengen du würdest dich nur selbst verletzen die Ketten haben es sogar geschafft mich als Werwolf in Schach zu halten!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten machte er eine Handbewegung und es wurde etwas heller im Zimmer durch einige Kerzen die auf dem Boden standen.  
  
"Remus was ...."  
  
"Shhhh"  
  
Er wurde von Remus unterbrochen der ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und ihn dann sanft küsste.  
  
Severus wusste nicht was er tun sollte , der Kuss fühlte sich so gut an aber er konnte ihn doch nicht einfach erwiedern immerhin war das hier Remus Lupin und er war ein Mann und.........  
  
`Ach verdammt!`  
  
Das war Snapes letzter Gedanke bevor er sich den Gefühlen die seinen Körper und vor allem seine Lenden durchströmten hingab. Er lehnte seinen Kopf noch etwas in den Kuss hinein und öffnete dann leicht seinen Mund . Dieser Einladung konnte Remus nicht widerstehen und er ließ seine Zunge in Snapes Mund wandern . Dieser keucht leise auf und erwiderte kurz darauf die Zärtlichkeiten seines Gegenübers so weit das möglich war. Remus löste sich von ihm und sah ihn grinsend an.  
  
"Ach so du stehst also ausschließlich nur auf Frauen ja?"  
  
Severus wurde rot und blickte zur Seite  
  
"Man kann sich ja mal irren ...aber jetzt mach mich verdammt noch mal von diesen Ketten los du hast ja gewonnen!" knurrte er verhalten.  
  
Remus trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte Snape , dann setzte er eine Miene auf als müsste er angestrengt überlegen. Nun begann er jedoch zu Snapes großer Sorge zu grinsen. Er trat wieder auf ihn zu und fuhr mit einem Finger von Severus Lippen über seine Brust und seinen Bauch bis zum Ansatz seiner Hose und sah ihm dann in das leicht gequälte Gesicht.  
  
"Nein! Ich denke ich lasse dich in diesen Ketten! Als Strafe dass du mich angelogen hast! Und außerdem gefällst du mir so hilflos viel besser . Da bieten sich mir ungeahnte Möglichkeiten um dich endlich von dieser " Ich- habe-keine-Emotionen-mir-ist-alles-egal-und-liebe-brauch-ich -erst-recht- nicht!" Nummer wegzubekommen. Ach ja und Severus?"  
  
Severus sah ihn fragend an  
  
"Ich hoffe du hast morgen nicht zur ersten Stunde Unterricht denn ich schätze vor 1 Uhr Mittags kriegt dich nicht mal eine ganze Schar von kreischenden Eulen wach!"  
  
meinte Remus nun mit einem leicht sadistischen Grinsen das man ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte!  
  
Draco grinste Harry an. Harry kannte dieses Grinsen nur all zu gut! Das war das selbe wie an dem Morgen an dem Draco unbedingt darauf bestanden hatte Harry vor dem Unterricht noch einmal kurz um jede Denkfähigkeit zu bringen! Das hieß nichts Gutes ...oder nein es hieß sogar etwas verdammt Gutes aber nicht hier ! Und Harry war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon überzeugt , dass es Draco herzlich wenig interessieren würde wo sie hier waren und er wusste auch nicht wie lange er seinem Engel widersprechen konnte *räusper*! Harry wurde nun schlagartig rot!  
  
"Nun deiner Gesichtsfarbe nach zu urteilen erinnerst du dich noch an mein Versprechen!?"  
  
Harry sah Draco nun doch wieder etwas verwundert an bis ihm der Satz einfiel ........  
  
` ...aber heute Abend bist du dran!............`  
  
"Ääähhhhhm...."  
  
Yup...er hatte Recht behalten mit dem was er vermutet hatte ! Draco wollte ihn und zwar sofort und der Ort war egal!  
  
Problem!  
  
Wie bringt man einen heißgelaufenen Draco Malfoy davon ab seinen Freund in einer äußerst prekären Lage , die diesem am Arsch vorbei geht , zu vernaschen ohne ihn K.O schlagen zu müssen??? (A/N: Mit dem Satz "Heute nicht Schatz ich hab Kopfschmerzen"? *g*) Harry hatte keine Ahnung !  
  
Aber .....STOP!!!  
  
Plötzlich musste der Junge der lebt grinsen! Er würde sich jetzt ein klein wenig an seinem Liebsten "rächen"! Das andere könnten sie ja auch irgendwann und vor Allem irgendwo anders fortsetzen! Er würde einfach das Gleiche mit ihm anstellen wie Draco das letzte Mal dort in den Kerkern, und wenn sie erwischt werden würden bevor sie, oder besser gesagt Draco fertig war, war er nicht derjenige der nackt , keuchend und mit einem mega Ständer auf dem Bett lag, und da es Draco ja nach eigener Aussage egal war ...! Schluss er dufte so was nicht denken denn sonst wäre es ihm auch bald egal wo sie waren! Harry legte sich nun vollends auf Draco und küsste ihn nochmals stürmisch.  
  
"Ja ich erinnere mich an dein Versprechen aber ich will mich erst noch bei dir bedanken !"  
  
Draco sah ihn irritiert an  
  
"Für was ?"  
  
"Das wirst du schon noch merken ...und jetzt leg dich wieder hin mach die Augen zu und entspann dich !"  
  
"Ab...."  
  
"Shhh! Ich sagte nichts von Fragen stellen!"  
  
Harry hatte Dracos Frage mit zwei Fingern auf dessen Lippen gestoppt und ihm tief in die stahlgrauen Augen gesehen und Draco kannte dieses Glitzern in den Augen seines Geliebten. Er verstand und lächelte kurz , bevor er die Augen schloss und statt dessen seine Lippen öffnete. Er leckte kurz mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Finger bevor er begann daran zu saugen. Harry musste lächeln .  
  
"Du verstehst wirklich schnell mein Engel! Und du weißt ja aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Harry seine Lippen auf Dracos Hals sinken um dann ,nachdem er Stück für Stück dessen Hemd aufgeknöpft hatte, den Oberkörper seines Geliebten mit Küssen und leichten Bissen zu bedecken. Seine Hände ließ er währenddessen an Dracos Seiten hinunter gleiten und fuhr leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die porzellanfarbene Haut , die sich für ihn wie pure Seide anfühlte. An Dracos Hose angekommen begann Harry damit den Gürtel zu öffnen und schmiss ihn dann in den Raum. Er zog Draco die Hose aus und sah ihn dann von der stehenden Position , die er nun angenommen hatte, aus und begann dann zu grinsen.  
  
"Ts,Ts also Draco das hätte ich nun auch nicht von dir erwartet! Ich meine ich verstehe ja , dass du an den Abenden an denen wir miteinander "verabredet" sind nichts drunter trägst , aber dass du immer so durch die Gegend läufst oh je! Jetzt werd ich mich im Unterricht noch schlechter konzentrieren können als vorher!"  
  
Draco wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen wurde jedoch daran gehindert da sich Harry nun wieder rittlings auf sein Beine gesetzt hatte und nun dessen Lippen über Dracos Bauch fuhren , was diesen , im Zustand höchster Erregung in dem er sich befand, verständlicherweise ziemlich aus dem Konzept brachte! Harry bedachte seinen Liebsten noch mit einem letzten vielsagendem Grinsen bevor er sich Dracos Erregung zuwand.(A/N: Ich werde diese Tätigkeit jetzt nicht noch einmal ausführlich beschreiben weil ich sonst einfach zu große Gefahr laufe mich zu wiederholen ! Also wem hier die Details fehlen der siehe bitte Chapter 4 Thanks ^-^) Langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf auf und ab was Draco bei jeder Bewegung eine lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Als Harry das merkte , zog er seine Finger aus Dracos Mund zurück und ermahnte ihn durch einen innigen Kuss noch einmal leise zu sein! Dann hob er Dracos Becken an und drang erst mit einem und kurz darauf mit dem zweiten Finger in ihn ein. Als schließlich der dritte folgte bog Draco ihm sein Becken bereits mit jeder Bewegung mit einem Lauten Stöhnen entgegen.  
  
"Ahhh....Harry ich will dich spüren ...ich will fühlen wie du in mir kommst....bitte..."  
  
Harry sah ihn lächelnd an schüttelte aber den Kopf.  
  
"Nein heute nicht! Aber spüren wirst du mich wenn auch etwas anders .Das wollte ich sowieso ausprobieren."  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog er seine Finger wieder aus Draco zurück und beugte sich vor. Er leckte noch einmal über dessen Erregung bevor er noch tiefer wanderte und schließlich mit seiner Zunge in ihn eindrang. Draco schrie auf als ihn eine zwar ungewohnte aber um so intensivere Welle der Erregung durchflutete. Mit einer Hand begann er nun wieder Dracos Glied zu massieren während er ihn gleichzeitig mit seiner Zunge auf den Höhepunkt zusteuerte.  
  
"Aaahhh"  
  
Snape konnte ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken als ihn wieder dieser erregende Schmerz durchfuhr, als Remus leicht mit der Gerte die er in der Hand hielt auf seine noch immer bekleidete Erregung geschlagen hatte.  
  
"Na? Wie fühlt sich das an? So hilflos und nicht in der Lage dir Erlösung zu verschaffen."  
  
Remus legte die Gerte bei Seite , fuhr mit einer Hand abwärts über Snapes Bauch und begann dann durch den Stoff hindurch dessen Männlichkeit zu massieren.  
  
"Na? Willst du kommen?"  
  
Snape konnte nur stöhnen.  
  
"Wie war das?"  
  
"Ja....Oh Gott!"  
  
"Na dann!"  
  
Lupin bewegte seine Hand und Snapes Fesseln waren verschwunden. Er deutet Snape sich auf den Boden zu legen und dieser tat zu seiner größten Verwunderung wie ihm geheißen. Grinsend beugte er sich über ihn und meinte.  
  
"Du hast mich damals im Bad gehört jetzt will ich dich sehen."  
  
Snape wusste was Lupin meinte aber er konnte doch nicht.....ach jetzt war es auch schon egal. Er ließ seine Hand abwärts wandern und öffnete seine Hose. Mit zitternden Finger umfasste er seine Erregung und begann langsam seine Hand zu bewegen. 


	2. interessante Folgen

Chapter 7 (no Comment)  
  
Draco sank in sich zusammen . Schwer atmend lehnte sich der Blonde an Harry und verssuchte sein rasendes Herz dazu zu bringen sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Einen Moment nachdem Draco sich wieder angezogen hatte kam auch schon Poppy hereingeplatzt und wollte wissen wer den Radau verursacht hätte . Draco sah Harry flehend an und dieser war gnädig und erzählte der Medihexe dass Draco einen Alptraum gehabt hätte und er deshald schreiend aufgewacht sei.  
  
Poppy war anscheinend mit dieser Geschichte zufrieden und meinte da Draco nun schon wach sei könnte sie ihn auch gleich untersuchen .  
  
„Mr. Malfoy sie sind wieder ganz in Ordnung . Sie dürfen den Krankenflügel von mir aus verlassen ich denke Mr. Potter bringt sie noch zu ihrem Zimmer. Nicht wahr Mr.Potter?"  
  
Harry nickte eifrig und half Draco dann aufzustehen und sich seine Robe überzuziehen.  
  
Draco drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry und lächelte ihn an bevor dieser ihn in einen tiefen Kuss hinabzog. Als sie sich lösten meinte er mit gespielt tadelndem Blick  
  
„Harry James Potter glaub ja nicht ich würde deine niederträchtigen Absichten nicht durchschauen! Du wolltest dich doch nur für heute morgen an mir rächen und nicht riskieren dass du hier blosgestellt wirst!"  
  
Harry blinzelte Draco unschuldig an .  
  
Sie waren nun mitlerweile vor Dracos Zimmer angekommen und Draco murmelte gerade noch das Passwort.  
  
„Draco Lucius Malfoy ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst aber ich muss schon sagen deine Manieren lassen zu wünschen übrig ist das der angemessene Dank für das was ich grade gemacht habe? Ich glaube ja nicht!"meinte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor gespielt empört.  
  
Draco lachte laut auf und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.  
  
„Du willst mir was von Manieren erzählen Potter?"  
  
Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er stieg bereitwillig auf Dracos kleines Spielchen ein.  
  
„ Natürlich so einem verzogenen Fratz wie dir wurde so was wie Benehmen wahrscheinlich nie beigebracht du verwöhntes Balg!"  
  
„Ach ist das so?"  
  
Harry grinste  
  
„Ja ich denke das ist so!"  
  
„Und was willst du jetzt dagegen tun?"  
  
Harry beugte sich über Draco und biss ihm leicht in die Unterlippe bevor er antwortete.  
  
„Ich denke ich werde dir Manieren beibringen Malfoy!"  
  
Draco erschauderte als er Harrys Stimme in diesem Ton hörte . Das versprach eine wilde Nacht zu werden .  
  
„Das werden wir noch sehen Potter!"  
  
Severus lief der Schweiß über die Stirn , ihm war heiß, er konnte sein Stöhnen schonlange nicht mehr unterdrücken . Lupin quälte ihn wirklich . Severus war schon seit mindestens wie er schätzte 5 Minuten (er hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren ) kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt , aber jedes mal wenn er seine Hand schneller bewegen wollte erinnerte ihn Remus mit einem sanften oder auch nicht so sanften Gertenhieb daran wer das Tempo bestimmte.  
  
Remus konnte sich an dem Bild das sich ihm bot nicht satt sehen . Severus Snape lag vor ihm auf dem Boden seiner eigenen kleinen „Folterkammer", schwitzend und keuchend vor Erregung und wartete nur auf seinen Befehl damit er Erlösung erhielt!Doch Remus dachte nicht mal daran das hier so schnell zu beenden , ganz im Gegenteil!  
  
Er kniete sich neben den keuchenden Mann und strich ihm über das Gesicht . Severus kam bei dieser Berührung wieder zurück in die Realität und die ganze Peinlichkeit der Situation traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Er lag nackt vor Remus Lupin auf dem Boden und masturbierte und was seine Scham nur noch größer machte war die Tatsache das es ihm gefiel das er nicht aufhören konnte , nein das er nicht aufhören wollte! Beschämt drehte er den Kopf von Remus weg als er dessen Berührung an seiner Wange spürte. Dert Werwolf würde ihn nie mehr ernst nehemen er würder Severus bis ans Ende der Zeit verspotten für seine Schwäche die er hier zeigte. Er hätte es besser wisssen müssen!  
  
Remus sah wie sich Snapes lustvoller Gesichtsausdruck mit Scham und Resignation vermischte als dieser seinen Kopf von ihm wegdrehte. Remus verstand und er schimpfte sich selbst einen Narren das er nicht an diese Reaktion Severus gedacht hatte . Der Mann war so oft hintergangen worden , er dachte das hier wäre alles nur Teather für Remus ,damit er etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte.  
  
Remus lies eine Hand zu Severus wandern und hielt sie fest damit sie ihre Arbeit beendete, mit der anderen drehte er Snapes Gesicht zu sich doch dieser wich seinen Blicken aus.  
  
„Severus schau mich an ! Bitte!"  
  
Unsicher sah ihn der Tränkemeister an . Dieser Gesichtsausdruck ließ Remus all seine Absichten fürs erste vergessen.  
  
„Severus hör mir zu! Ich weiß was du denkst und es ist ganz und gar nicht so ! Das hier ist alles mein voller Ernst ich werde dir nichts hiervon je vorhalten oder es als Schwäche ansehen! Hast du mich verstanden? Es tut mir leid das ich nicht daran gedacht habe wie du das hier auffassen könntest .....ich weiß dass es dir sehr zu schaffen macht wenn du unterlegen oder hilflos einer Situation ausgeliefert bist aber das hatte ich nicht hiermit verbunden , bitte verzeih mir ."Remus senkte beschämt den Kopf.  
  
Severus hatte allem aufmerksam zugehört und er war sehr erstaunt wie gut Remus ihn kannte und zu deuten wusste. Während Remus sprach verschwanden seine Zweifel Stück für Stück und als er den schuldbewussten Blick des Werwolfs sah musste er lächeln. Er setzte sich auf und nahm Remus Gesicht in beide Hände Als dieser ihn fragend ansah scloss Snape die Augen und lehnte seine Stinrn gegen die des Werwolfs, erst dann begann er zu sprechen.  
  
„Remus ich..bin immer wieder erstaunt wie gut du mich deuten kannst und auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben möchte ja ich hatte diese Zweifel und ich bin sehr erleichtert nachdem was du sagtest. Ich kann zwar nicht leugnen das mir diese...Aktion hier gefallen hat aber ..ich denke das hat Zeit ...Ich würde sehr gerne meine erste Nacht mit dir in einem Bett und nicht auf einem Steinfußboden verbringen, wenns recht ist?!"  
  
Remus sah ihn erst erstaunt an musste dann jedoch lachen .  
  
„Severus ich liebe es wenn du deinen Humor zeigst!"  
  
Severus zog mockierend eine Augenbraue nach oben  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht von welchem Humor sie sprechen Lupin! Ich verbitte mir solche Unterstellungen!"  
  
„Wenn das so ist Professor Snape dann muss ich mich in aller Form bei ihnen entschldigen!"meinte Remus nun mit einem Grinsen das Snape auch sofort erwiederte.  
  
„Habe ich also doch endlich einen Weg gefunden dich dazu zu bringen mich zu siezen?!"  
  
Remus sah ihn verdattert an doch dann stüzte er sich auf Severus.  
  
„Oh du...mhhhmmm"  
  
Sein Satz wurde durch eine tiefen Kuss unterbrochen und Snapehalf ihm unter dessen aufzustehen. Remus deutete ihm zu folgen als sie sich lösten und führte Severus zum Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen setzte er sich aufs Bett und sah Severus ernst an . Als dieser mit einem fragenden Blick antwortete meinte er  
  
„Severus das war mein ernst wenn du dich bei der Sache so nicht wohlfühlst kannst gerne du die Kontrolle übernehmen ."  
  
Snape setzte sich neben Remus und nahm dessen Hand in seine  
  
„Ich weiß das es dein Ernst war Remus aber ich überlasse gerne dir die Führung. Ich weiß außerdem dass es in deiner Natur liegt der Dominantere zu sein und ich komme mit der Situation klar mach dir keine Sorgen!"  
  
Nach einem weiteren fragendem Blick aus Remus Richtung und einem Nicken von Severus war Remus einverstanden. Langsam ließen sich die beiden aufs Bett fallen während sie wieder in einem tiefen Kuss versanken . Remus ließ keinen Zentimeter von Snapes Haut aus und ließ den Tränkemeister wieder keuchend und stöhnend zurück.Snape hatte nicht mehr die Energie um noch länger durchzuhalten nachdem was Remus diesen Abend schon alles mit ihm gemacht hatte.  
  
„Remus bitte....."  
  
Remus nickte nur undplatzieter sich zwischen Severus Beine . Als er nach dem Öl auf seinem Nachttisch greifen wollte hielt Severus ihn jedoch zurück.  
  
„Keine Sorge das ist nicht das erste Mal Remus du brauchst nicht...."er nickt zu dem Öl hinüber und Remus verstand.  
  
„Aber ich dachte du.."  
  
„Später...bitte"  
  
Wieder ein Nicken von Remus und nun drang er vorsichtig in Severus ein . Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich dieser an das Gefühl gewöhnt und die beiden bauten einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus auf.  
  
Snape liebte das Gefühl Remus Lupin in sich zu spüren aber er merkte das etwas nicht stimmte mit dem Werwolf. Als er in Remus angestrengtes Gesicht sah wusste er was es war. Er hob eine zitternde Hand und berührte damit Remus Gesicht so dass dieser ihn ansah.  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zurückzuhalten ich liebe den ruhigen Teil in dir aber den wilden liebe ich noch viel mehr . Zeig mir alles Remus bitte."  
  
Überwätigt von diesem Geständnis lies sich Remus einfach von seinen Gefühlen überwältigen . Seine Stöße waren hart und tief und brachte Severus bei jeder Bewegung zum Aufschreien . Als Remus bemerkte wie sie sich beide ihren Höhepunkten näherten bis er fest in Severus Schulter bis er Blut schmeckte .  
  
Severus spürte wie Remus mit jedem Stoß diesen einen Punkt in ihm traf der ihn aufschreien ließ und er wusste er war nahe an der Grenze. Als er dann auch noch spürte wie Remus mit seinen Zähnen die Haut an seiner Schulter durchbrach war es um ihn geschehen und er schrie seine Gefühle in die Welt hinaus.  
  
„Remus! Bei Merlin ich ...aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
Sie lagen beide eng umschlungen und warteten darauf das ihr Atem sich wieder beruhigte .  
  
„Remus das war ....Wow!"  
  
Remus musste grinsen  
  
„Da kann ich mich nur anschließen!"  
  
Sie küssten sich ncoh einmal sanft und mit einem letzten Kuss auf Severus Bisswunde von Lupin legten sich die beiden schlafen.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Und wie wars? Ich hoffe es gefällt euch soweit? Im nächsten Chap gibt's dann Harry und Draco und einige kleine überraschungenwenn ihr mögt ich wird diese Geschicht jetzt wieder häufiger updaten. MD 


End file.
